


Christmas made Mike happy.

by Loga119



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loga119/pseuds/Loga119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I DID THAT ANNOYING THING WHERE I PUT LOADS OF SMALLER BOXES INSIDE ONE BIG BOX AND YOU’RE GETTING REALLY MAD BUT YOU DON’T KNOW THAT THE RING IS IN THE SMALLEST BOX AND I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOUR FACE”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas made Mike happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fictional and never happend in real life.

"It's Christmas in a week, don't you think we should decorate already?" Mike asked while Ben was cooking.

"If you want to decorate the house go ahead and do it."

"But I want to do it with you!"

"Fine. Let's eat and then decorate"

"It's so easy to convince you"

"You do it every year."

"Yes because I want to decorate for Christmas as soon as possible! Because…"

"Because Christmas is love and happiness and fun and you love this feeling of the holidays and it makes you very happy, I know."

"I think I need to find a new boyfriend. A one that'll understand why I love Christmas so much. And he’ll love it too and we'll be happy!"

"If you'll find a new boyfriend you'll miss my gift for this year."

"You already bought it?"

"Yeah"

"You did Christmas shopping before Christmas? Wow Ben I'm surprised! Maybe I don't need a new boyfriend after all!"

Ben just smiled and looked at Mike, who was also smiling.

"I love you" Mike said after a moment of silent.

"I love you too"

"So, what are we having for dinner tonight? Because it smells amazing."

"Mushroom risotto"

"So predictable Ben, so predictable."

"Ugh shut up you love it."

"Well it's delicious."

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow night" Ben said as he pressed a quick kiss on Mike's head on his way to grab his keys.

"I'm planning on getting home around 7" Mike replied, checking once again that all of his presents are there.

"So 7 it is" Ben said and looked at his boyfriend with a smile.

"My parents are sad not to have you this year for Christmas." Mike said as they got out of the house, locking the door behind them.

"So are mine, but we both get to spend time with our families, and then some time together. I think it's the best."

"You're right." Mike said and got all of his things into his car.

"I'll miss you" Ben mumbled when Mike pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you too" was whispered back before he felt soft lips pressed to his forehead.

"Drive safe and call me when you get there" Ben said and Mike just hugged him a little tighter.

"I love you" Mike said and kissed Ben softly.

"I love you too." Ben replied and for a moment they just looked at each other's eyes.

"I'm going to be late" Ben whispered and Mike smiled and kissed him again.

"See you tomorrow night!" Mike called out of his window when Ben started to drive.

"Love you" was called back, and they both left to spend Christmas Eve with their loved ones.

* * *

"You're late" Mike said when Ben came in.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I had to sit and wait for 30 minutes, alone, in this cold lonely house, without you!" Mike said and wrapped his arms around Ben.

"You poor thing" Ben replied and laughed.

"I didn't open the present though."

"Good boy" Ben said and kissed Mike.

"Who's going first?" Ben asked when they sat by their Christmas tree that Mike decorated with every ornament he could find, two boxes were placed near them. A small one, and a big one.

"You open yours. You're going to love it." Mike said and handed him the smaller box.

Ben opened the box and inside of it was an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Open it!"

He opened the envelope only to find out a printed paper announcing that two tickets were bought for a flight to Barcelona.

"Were going to Spain?" Ben asked smiling.

"Yeah, we need a time off."

"Yes we do. I love it! Thank you!" Ben said and kissed Mike. "Now you open yours"

"It's huge"

"Yep"

Mike opened the box, and inside there was another box.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes."

"I hate you" he said as he opened the box, and found another one, and another one, and another one.

"How many boxes did you put in here?" Mike asked frustrated after minutes of opening boxes.

"A lot, but it's worth it."

"I don't believe you." Mike said as he opened a small box that he hoped was the last one, only to find another box, but this one was different.

"That's the last one."

"Is it…" Mike said and couldn't find the words.

"Open it"

"No" he said with a smile "you're a romantic piece of shit, you do it" he gave Ben the box and Ben already knew that he chose the right present.

Ben kneeled in front of Mike and opened the box, reviling a silver band that made Mike smile grow bigger.

"Will you marry me?" Ben asked, his voice a little shaky.

Mike went silent for a few seconds, trying to form an answer other than "YES!"

"Is that even a question? Of course I will." He managed to say while his heart was beating way too fast, and the smile on his face made his cheeks hurt.

Ben just smiled for a moment, looking at the man in front of him having a mental breakdown.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he saw tears in Mike's eyes.

This time Mike couldn't speak because he realized the thing that just happened.

Putting the ring aside, Ben came closer and hugged Mike, who hugged him back.

"I love you" Ben whispered and Mike just hugged him a little tighter, still speechless.

"It's our 4th Christmas together as a couple. I thought it's a good present."

"The best" Mike mumbled.

"So you don't want a new boyfriend who would love Christmas as much as you do?"

"No because I have you and you can learn to have some more holiday spirit. Not a problem." Mike answered with a shaky voice full of love.

"Do you want to put the ring on?"

"Yes!" Mike said and Ben went back for the ring, not parting completely from Mike who won't let go of his hand.

Later that night, still sitting by the Christmas tree, they talked about marriage and weddings and love.

Christmas made Mike happy, but Ben made Mike happier.

And both of them made Mike the happiest.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> if you enjoyed make sure to check my fanfics blog, sorted-fanfics.tumblr.com  
> ♥


End file.
